


The Aftermath

by AugustClown



Series: Eternity [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kyra's point of view, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Set during Kyra’s first lifetime. A short fic regarding Thaletas’ death.





	The Aftermath

 

You spend several more minutes at the pyre before making your way to the celebrations. You follow the same path your lover had taken before, knowing that she would trek on the beach to see Thaletas and congratulate him on the victory. You had your horse hitched to a pole nearby, so you took off on him at a steady pace.

 

As you near the beach, however, you hear a furious shout.

 

“You did nothing! We were in love, you know. We can be again. I can still have her heart, still prove to her I’m the warrior she wants.”

 

You recognize that voice as Thaletas’ and you instantly knew that he was shouting at Kassandra.

 

You do not hear what she says in response.

 

As you get even closer, you finally spot the two, just as Thaletas gives a fierce battle cry before beginning to attack Kassandra.

 

You can see that Kassandra does not really want to fight your ex-lover at all. She is blocking his strikes, her half-spear and sword forming an X as she continues to defend and dodge his attacks.

 

Until it becomes too much.

 

You know that she cannot keep defending. Thaletas is not letting up. If she keeps up at her current pace, he will just become angrier and kill her quickly.

 

Kassandra, a well-trained warrior, also notes this, and she begins attacking.

 

Meanwhile, you are rooted on your horse, standing only 200 meters away from the fight. You cannot take your eyes off of the fight, nor can you urge yourself to flee.

Kassandra has always been a better-trained warrior than Thaletas, and it isn’t long before she finally defeats him.

 

It is then that you get off of your horse. 

 

As you close the distance between them, you can hear Kassandra weeping.

 

“I am sorry, Thaletas. I did not want this to happen. My heart only wants Kyra, and I’m sorry you had to get caught in the middle.”

 

She sniffles and turns around, only to stop at the sight of you.

 

Your eyes radiate pain and sorrow.

 

But, not anger. You witnessed most of the interaction and you know that Kassandra was just doing what she had to do to survive.

 

“Kyra? How much of this did you see?”

 

“Enough to know that you did not want to fight him and that you only attacked so that you could live.”

 

A slight look of relief washes over her face. 

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“No, of course not. Thaletas is… was a fool. I let him down as well as I could, but his ego got to his head. I am only sorry that he did not heed your words.”

 

Her look of relief grows. You wonder if she was expecting you to leave her after witnessing that fight (you later learn that she was completely expecting to be heartbroken). 

 

You speak again, “Come, my love. Let’s get you cleaned up and head to the celebration.”

 

So you take her to the best baths that Mykonos has to offer. You gently wash her, continuing to wipe her tears as they fall.

 

“The Wolf would be so disappointed in me if he saw me crying. I am glad I do not know where he is. I don’t think I could handle his words telling me not to show emotion. Emotion makes one weak.”

 

“Showing emotion is strength, Kassandra.” 

 

She smiles a little, “I know that now. I love you so much. I am not sorry for making our love known.”

 

You quirk a smile at that, “I know, my heart.” 

 

Once you finish, you give her some soft garments that will do for a night on the docks with hot fires raging.

 

Hand in hand, you two make your way to the celebration.

 

Barnabas hollers when he sees you two, completely oblivious to the events that occurred just a half an hour walk up the beach. You figure it is better this way. No one should know of the truth of how Thaletas died. You and Kassandra decided that should people ask, Thaletas succumbed to an injury sustained in battle, one that was hidden under his clothes. Thaletas was known for being stubborn and refusing the attention of healers, so this excuse would work. 

 

“Aye, there you women are! We were getting worried you two would miss all the fun!”

 

You smile and run your thumb over Kassandra’s hand subtly, knowing that she was still very upset about Thaletas’ death (probably even more so than you, and you had dated the man for six months, even if you did spend the last three months of it being in love with Kassandra).

 

“Kassandra and I got caught up in conversation about what I was going to do now that this battle has been won. I am going to help build the new Spartan government in any way I can, acting as a voice to the common people.”

 

Barnabas responds, “That’s a great plan!”

 

Kassandra finally speaks up, “Yes, it is, and she will be wonderful at it. I cannot wait to return often and see how she is doing.”

 

Barnabas replies, “Well, captain, you are in charge of our routes, and we all love Mykonos. If you want to make this island one of your main supply depots, none of us will complain! We love this beautiful weather!”

 

Kassandra nods, “Yes, that is what will happen. I cannot bear to spend much time away from Kyra, so we will stop here as often as we can, so long as it is on our routes.”

 

You smile at that, “That sounds perfect to me.”

 

Eventually, after consuming many drinks, Kassandra finally loosens up and seems to genuinely enjoy herself.

 

You two dance the night away, laughing, drinking, and singing songs with the rest of her crew.

 

It is a wonderful last night for Kassandra and her crew before they leave.

 

She speaks of her plans of returning to Athens, and you hope that whatever Perikles and Aspasia ask of her, it will lead her close to you again. 

 

You cannot wait to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
